


Bóng tối không đáng sợ. Chỉ có người ta sợ bóng tối mà thôi.

by YonemuriShiroku



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC af, So there you go, Wtf did I just write, but I dont want to delete it
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonemuriShiroku/pseuds/YonemuriShiroku
Summary: Khi quyết định giở trò cướp áo khoác của Silent Shadow, Stellar Caster chằng hề ngờ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ra nông nỗi này.“Trả đây!”Cậu hẳn nên làm vậy – nhất là khi thái độ của đối phương không giống thường ngày cho lắm – Stellar ước mình đã để ý đến điều đó sớm hơn.
Relationships: SCSS, SCSS (Elsword), Stellar Caster (Elsword)/Silent Shadow (Elsword)





	Bóng tối không đáng sợ. Chỉ có người ta sợ bóng tối mà thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảnh báo: viết trong một buổi chiều bị sảng, CỰC KÌ OOC.

Khi quyết định giở trò cướp áo khoác của Silent Shadow, Stellar Caster chằng hề ngờ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ra nông nỗi này.

“Trả đây!”

Cậu hẳn nên làm vậy – nhất là khi thái độ của đối phương không giống thường ngày cho lắm – Stellar ước mình đã để ý đến điều đó sớm hơn.

Ai cũng biết, Stellar Caster và Silent Shadow trái ngược nhau hoàn toàn, tựa như nước và lửa, đen và trắng, bóng tối và ánh sáng. Đứa trẻ yêu sự tĩnh lặng và cô độc trong khi bản thể mười bảy tuổi chẳng thể ngồi yên một chỗ mà không phá tung một cái gì đấy. Vậy nên có thể nói, chỉ cần hai người họ ở gần nhau thôi cũng là quá sức – ít nhất đó là với Silent Shadow.

Chẳng hiểu vì sao, Stellar Caster đặc biệt ưa thích trêu chọc cậu chàng kém hai tuổi này, toàn là những trò trẻ con mà thôi: cướp đồ, giấu sách, dọa ma, chọc má, hay chỉ đơn giản là đi bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt đang chăm chú của người kia – và có vậy thôi cũng đủ để khiến Silent Shadow nổi điên mỗi ngày đến nỗi ám ảnh.

Clamor đã từng hỏi lí do khi thấy Silent Shadow tỏ rõ thái độ khó chịu, trước mặt hai người, Stellar Caster nhún vai, đáp lại nhẹ tênh: “Không biết, thích thì trêu hoy~”

Hết cách, vị học giả hỏi thử Pale Pilgrim và chỉ nhận được vẻn vẹn một câu trả lời: “Nam châm trái dấu thì hút nhau đấy mà.”

Clamor không hiểu lắm, Stellar Caster rõ hơn ai hết.

Stellar Caster nhảy qua tảng đá, như thường lệ thành thạo né tránh hai bàn tay đang cố bắt lấy chiếc áo khoác trên đầu mình, nụ cười tinh quái vẫn thường trực trên môi.

“Tôi không đùa đâu!” Silent Shadow hét lên từ đằng sau. Không có mũ áo, mái tóc cậu phủ đầy ánh trăng vàng.

“Nhưng tôi thì có nè, ehe~”

Stellar nhe răng, vẫy vẫy hai tay áo màu xanh đậm ra vẻ khiêu khích. Hai con mắt léo lên tinh nghịch bên dưới lớp mũ áo dày.

“Úi cha, vướng quá, chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả, sao ngày nào cậu cũng có thể mặc thứ này được vậy?

Thiếu niên bĩu môi chê bai, không quên tạo dáng như đang cố giữ cho mũ áo không sụp xuống. Quá mải mê với trò chơi, cậu không mảy may để ý tới cơn giận đang chất đầy trong mắt đối phương

“Trả đây!”

“Thôi nào, trông cậu như thế xinh hơn m-”

Stellar quay lại và rồi im bặt. Silent Shadow đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, song nét mặt kia không giống như những lần trước mà Stellar có thể vui vẻ đối diện.

Thằng bé đang tức giận đúng không? Cậu lờ mờ đoán được, dường như có thứ gì khác đang ẩn chứa bên dưới đôi mắt u ám kia. Stellar chẳng thích điều đó tí nào.

Thấy người kia không nói gì, Shadow bước tới, gằn từng chữ. “Trả lại đây.”

“K-Không!” Stellar vội vã trả lời, theo phản xạ lùi lại xa hơn.

Khuôn mặt Shadow cứng lại.

“Đừng có chơi mấy trò trẻ con này nữa!”

Cậu quát lớn, chất giọng thanh thuần của một đứa trẻ mười lăm tuổi lạc hẳn đi, khản đặc.

Stellar nhận ra có chuyện gì đó không ổn, nhưng cậu không thể ngừng được thanh âm tuôn ra từ cổ họng.

“A-Ai là trẻ con chứ? Tôi lớn tuổi hơn cậu đấy nhé!”

“Liên quan gì? Anh còn chẳng ra dáng người lớn được một chút nào!” Silent Shadow nghiến răng và cười. “Có thật anh là một bản thể khác của tôi không cơ chứ”

Khoảnh khắc ấy, một cơn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng Stellar.

Cứ như thể bóng tối đã cô đặc lại và hiện hình xung quanh cậu nhóc mười lăm tuổi, pháp sư trẻ bất giác níu chặt hai vạt áo xung quanh mình, và trước khi cậu kịp nhận thức được, những câu nói cứ thế trôi tuột khỏi đầu lưỡi.

“Sao nào? Ý là phải ủ rũ chán chường cả ngày như cậu mới là người lớn á hả? Thế thì tôi cũng chẳng thèm đâu, cái đồ âm u!”

“Tôi không có ủ rũ-”

“Cậu thậm chí còn không thoát được khỏi cái bóng của anh trai.”

“Cái-”

_Rầm._

Stellar Caster những muốn nói tiếp, song Silent Shadow đã nhào đến và đè nghiến cậu xuống nền đất lạnh. Choáng váng, pháp sư trẻ lờ mờ nhìn thấy một đôi mắt tràn đầy phẫn nộ phản chiếu nét mặt méo mó của mình. Trông Shadow chẳng hiền lành là mấy. Tai ù đi, giọng nói của cậu ta thế mà trở nên rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết, cứ như thể cả thế giới này chỉ còn lại một mình họ.

“Rút lại ngay!”

“Rút lại câu đó ngay!”

Silent Shadow quát lớn, hai bàn tay không thương tình siết lấy cổ áo đối phương. Phẫn nộ bò lên đôi mắt cậu ầng ậc nước, song Stellar Caster quá nhập tâm để có thể nhận ra.

“Tôi nói sai à? Cậu vẫn sống bằng ảo tưởng về ‘Harque’ đấy thôi, đến cả mục đích sống của cậu cũng chỉ là đâm đầu vào cái bóng của anh ấy mà thôi!”

“Đáng ghét! Tôi ghét cái thứ đen ngòm đó của cậu! Có gì hay ho cơ chứ? Tại sao cậu cứ phải bám rịt lấy nó làm gì?”

“Chơi với cái đồ tăm tối như cậu, tôi thà đi ngắm sao còn hơn!”

Stellar Caster không biết mình đang cười hay hét, có lẽ là cả hai. Chỉ một vài câu đó thôi dường như đã lấy đi tất cả sức lực của cậu. Cổ họng khô khốc, từng nhịp thở cứ thế dồn lại, cậu nhắm mắt, chờ đợi một cú đấm giáng xuống.

Vậy mà, chỉ có khí lạnh cào lên hai má buốt giá.

Sillent Shadow lặng thinh.

Pháp sư trẻ chột dạ mở mắt, chỉ thấy Silent Shadow đã buông tay khỏi cổ áo mình, đứng dậy. Hai má đỏ bừng ẩn ẩn tức giận, song cậu đã bước xa khỏi Stellar.

“Nếu đã thế thì đi đi.”

“Cút đi. Đừng có lại gần tôi nữa.”

Stellar Caster không còn phân biệt được đó là giọng của Silent Shadow hay là chính mình.

Pháp sư trẻ nhìn chằm chằm vào đối phương, chỉ thấy hai bàn tay siết chặt nổi đầy gân xanh, song đôi đồng tử song sinh lại tràn ngập thê lương, ôm ấp một nỗi buồn chẳng thể gọi tên.

Tại sao cậu lại buồn?

Stellar những muốn hỏi, thế mà thanh quản cứ thế chùng xuống dưới sức nặng vô hình trong tim. Có bàn tay ai đó bóp nghẹt lấy cổ, cậu há to miệng nhưng chẳng nói được gì.

Stellar Caster biết chính xác những lời mình vừa nói gây tổn thương đến mức nào. Cậu vẫn nói, và ngay lúc này đây, hơn bao giờ hết cậu hi vọng ngọn lửa phẫn nộ của Silent Shadow có thể đốt cháy tất cả chúng thành tro tàn vứt vào đêm đen, chẳng để lại một chút dấu vết nào.

Thế mà, tại sao cậu không làm gì?

Dường như nhìn thấu những hoang mang của pháp sư trẻ, Silent Shadow lẳng lặng đáp lại.

“Anh không hiểu.”

“Bóng tối không đáng sợ. Chỉ có người ta sợ bóng tối mà thôi.”

Cậu quay lưng đi, chẳng biết là nói với đối phương hay là chính mình.

Stellar nhặt lại chiếc áo khoác đầy bụi. Pháp sư trẻ gục mặt xuống ôm siết nó trong lòng, ôm cả những suy nghĩ rối như bòng bong gói vào đêm đen. 


End file.
